Sorriso nas Estrelas
by staa
Summary: Você nunca disse que doeria tanto e que custaria tanto me desligar de você. Nunca soube ao certo o que fazer quando o tempo começou a parar. Parar. E os ponteiros do relógio simplesmente deixaram de se mover.


**Título:** Sorriso nas Estrelas

**Gênero:** Romance/Agnst (porque será que não me admira?)

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Classificação:** T

**Resumo:** Você nunca disse que doeria tanto e que custaria tanto me desligar de você. Nunca soube ao certo o que fazer quando o tempo começou a parar. Parar. E os ponteiros do relógio simplesmente deixaram de se mover.

**Disclaimer:** Eu náo sou dona das personagens dessa história. A tia JK é que é. Eu não ganho dinheiro (infelizmente, porque estou precisando!) com isso, faço por puro divertimento hormonal de adolescente.

**Sorriso nas Estrelas**

Você nunca disse que doeria tanto e que custaria tanto me desligar de você. Nunca soube ao certo o que fazer quando o tempo começou a parar. Parar. E os ponteiros do relógio simplesmente deixaram de se mover. Você nunca me avisou que o vazio iria ser tão grande e o silêncio tão perturbador. O ar tão escasso e o calor tão pecaminoso.

_Foi o nosso fim._

O seu violão continua no mesmo sítio. Não tive - nem tenho - coragem de sequer tocar nele. De uma maneira esquisita contínuo acreditando que você irá voltar a qualquer momento e, de uma maneira ainda mais estranha, tenho medo que se zangue comigo por ter desafinado um simples acorde. Você nunca gostou que mexessem nas suas coisas mas, acho que você também não vai gostar das teias-de-aranha que envolvem o instrumento.

Afasto as cortinas e sento no parapeito da janela. Virou rotina. Necessidade. Sento nesse mesmo parapeito porque, principalmente quando neva ou chove, algo dentro de mim me diz que você irá voltar. Só nesses momentos é que o tempo parece realmente passar, como se você fosse entrar a qualquer momento, completamente cansado de mais um dia de trabalho e eu, como sempre acontecia sorriria o mais possível e depois te abraçaria e beijaria.

_O fim que talvez nem começou._

Não mudei os lençóis da cama. Não. Também não durmo mais nela, parece tão assustadoramente grande e fria sem o seu corpo sobre ela.

Acredita que ela já não tem o seu cheiro? Ele parece ter evaporado algures no tempo, ou talvez, sejam as minhas próprias recordações que estejam acabando e eu comece a esquecer do seu perfume. E então eu tenho medo, tanto medo, porque não quero que um dia essa falta seja tanta que eu a deixe de sentir.

_Colocar os pontos finais._

A lareira custa a acender. Acho que ela parece sentir a sua falta, tal como eu. Acho que ela também chora quando vê que as suas roupas ainda se encontram espalhadas pelo chão. Talvez ela, tal como eu, passe horas te recordando. Quando você tocava e os fios do seu cabelo loiro pareciam dançar em cada nota musical. Nunca admiti, mas sempre me arrepiava quando os seus longos e magros dedos arranhavam aquelas cinco cordas.

Adorava ainda mais, quando chegava a hora em que você cansava de tocar, pousava o violão e me puxava mais para perto. Eu apoiava a cabeça no seu ombro e você permitia que eu adormecesse assim, não se importando da posição pouco confortável em que era obrigado a ficar.

_E deixar os pontos de interrogação._

Todos os dias faço o café-da-manhã para dois.

Acho que, algures onde você esteja, deve estar se rindo muito da minha cara idiota, pois, tornou-se rotina diária tomar o café virado para a porta do quarto ou do banheiro, esperando que você saia por alguma delas, sempre atrasado e apressado, mas com o seu carisma e atitude superior.

Algures no fundo da minha ignorante consciência, lembro que você jurou que não iria doer tanto assim quando chegasse a hora, jurou que não iria durar tanto e apertar ainda mais. Prometeu que, para onde quer que você fosse, onde quer que acabasse, tudo iria passar e prometeu ainda que iria lembrar da cor verde dos meus olhos.

Às vezes me pergunto porque você mentiu, porque se você não tivesse realmente esquecido, eu não estaria esperando à tanto tempo. Mas, eu ainda sei que você irá voltar.

_Anular as dúvidas._

Como começou tudo? Eu acho que me tornei obsecado por você.

Essa noite acordei com a sua voz junto do meu ouvido. Rouca e fraca. Abri os olhos e, por momentos, vi novamente os seus olhos azuis e o seu sorriso sincero. Não mudara nada. Mas você desapareceu quando eu sorri de volta e é então que eu me pergunto a partir de que momento a minha sanidade também morreu contigo. Hermione diz que há muito tempo, mas eu já não confio muito nela.

Ela diz que você não irá voltar e diz que a sua campa está linda...mas triste. Diz também que eu preciso sair dessa casa e conhecer novas pessoas. Mas ela não percebe. Ela não entende que você deixou ficar as suas chaves de casa na mesa da sala e eu preciso estar aqui para te abrir a porta. Ela diz sempre que isso não irá acontecer, mas é mentira. Ambos sabemos que você volta sempre, mesmo que ela me diga vezes sem conta que dessa vez é diferente.

_Multiplicar certezas._

Ela tentou levar embora as suas coisas, você acredita nisso? Ela rasgou o papel onde eu apontava os dias que iam passando desde que você fechou os olhos e largou a minha mão. A sua roupa sumiu toda, mas olha, eu consegui guardar e esconder a sua camisa favorita.

Não quero que você se zangue com ela, mas ela mexeu no seu violão. Não sei onde ela o colocou mas, por favor, não grite com ela. Não grite, quando voltar. Ela diz que é para o meu bem, entende?

Ela tem estado muitas vezes ao telefone nos últimos dias. Só fala em "hospital", "internar", "única solução".

Será que ela não entende que eu só estou um pouco cansado? Eu dormiria, mas quero ver você entrar em casa, desfazendo o nó da sua gravata e se aproximar tranquilamente do sofã.

_Apagar os cálculos._

Não conheço essas paredes. São tão brancas e gastas. Você iria detestar, tenho a certeza. Não sei onde estou mas é tudo tão branco e assustador. As camas, as paredes, o teto, as cortinas, as pessoas...

Nunca gostei de branco.

Será que você me encontra aqui? Acho que não. Deve ser por isso que sinto uma vontade enorme de bater na parede e rasgar a roupa idiota que me colocaram.

Uma mulher velha com os olhos demasiado pretos, totalmente preenchida por branco, se aproxima de mim e grita para eu parar. Eu não paro. Não paro porque finalmente parece que encontrei algo que me faz sentir melhor e mais vivo. Porque será que nunca fiz isto antes?

Algo dentro da minha cabeça me diz que é porque ambos não gostavamos. Lembrava a guerra, a que acabou por ser a _nossa_ guerra.

A senhora de branco espeta uma agulha bem no meio do meu braço. Acredita que sinto o líquido subir pelo meu braço e percorrer todo o meu corpo?

A vontade de gritar acaba, porque a minha força parece estar sendo sugada aos poucos. No fundo, começo a sentir algures a culpa, bem no meu peito, por deixar a réstia de força que tinha se ir. Não faço nada para a manter e poder esperar por ti. Desculpa.

Os meus olhos vão fechar, eu sei que vão. Estão tão pesados.

Dou um olhar para o meu lado direito, antes de apagar completamente. Uma pequena janela decora a velha parede e deixa entrar no quarto o brilho da lua cheia e de outros muitos pequenos pontos brilhantes. Sabe, esse lugar afinal nem é tão ruim. Porquê? Porque eu percebo que talvez, afinal, você não volte, você não me deixaria assim, além de que as estrelas estão estranhas. As estrelas estão desenhando. O seu sorriso. O sorriso nas estrelas.

_Encontrar a felicidade._

**FIM**

Dedicado ao meu próprio **Draco Malfoy **que um dia irá voltar.

Dedicado também a senhora dona **Carolzinha** a emo mais simpática que eu conheço.


End file.
